


Remote Control

by Lillyleaf101



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Complete, M/M, One Shot, Video Game, Voldemort plays with Muggle technology, and hates it, but it amuses Harry, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillyleaf101/pseuds/Lillyleaf101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry got a new game, Voldemort hated his blasted muggle 'video games' and the silly noises they made. The infernal, loud, time-wasting... wait how did this controller get in his hand?!</p><p>Well... one game can't hurt.</p><p>COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remote Control

Ever since Harry had given up fighting in the war in favour of staying with the love of his life he had attempted to fill his time with fun things. At first he read every book he could get his hands on and played on brooms outside, but eventually he had read everything and brooms proved to get boring on your own after a while, not to mention some weather was simply horrible for flying.

He spent a long time moping before suddenly getting his energy back, Voldemort had been most intrigued when he found the short boy ordering his followers around, sending them off on missions. He wondered what the boy was doing? Certainly not joining the war on the dark side? The very reason he stayed out of the war was for his friends, perhaps he no longer cared?

Voldemort's suspicions were put to rest when the boy appeared before him one day, an odd grey box held out in his arms and a huge smile taking up his face. Voldemort understood once the boy asked that the wards be adjusted to allow muggle devices to work within them. He had gotten a video game player. Harry told him that he remembered his cousin playing with them and sometimes managed to sneak a game in when his relatives were not around, and thus he wanted to use this game to take up his time as he hid away in their manor.

Voldemort had of course agreed, it would keep Harry out of trouble after all as well as keeping the boy pleased, two things he wanted. He only started to regret this choice after he found out the infernal noises the games made.

L R L R and STOP and DASH and UP and TALK B B A B START

Not to mention what the machine seemed to do to Harry, the boy stayed sitting in front of it for ages, stocking up food of all sorts, from chips to carrot sticks, all around him to avoid getting up for anything but bathroom breaks. The boy was practically glued to the screen of the... television was it? He was becoming a couch potato! And the late nights! In the past Voldemort had had problems with the boy complaining that he was never home, now he could not even share their bed like they used to, the boy would only crawl in when he was falling asleep in front of the damned box of light.

It had been going on for months like that. Voldemort wondered if maybe the boy got up when he wasn't around as he was still fit, there had been no decline in his health other than the signs of his late nights.

There was no getting rid of the box now though. And every now and then, be it days or weeks between, Harry would order his death eaters to bring him more games or even other noisy boxes, showing the death eaters muggle posters of what he wanted for them to track down and bring to him, unknowing of what they were even doing for the child but readily accepting his praise and avoiding their lords wrath that would come with displeasing the boy.

Then one day Voldemort returned to their home to find the game turned on but no dark haired boy in sight. He checked both the kitchen and bedroom, he even knocked on the bathroom door, but found no signs of the boy being in those rooms. Returning to what had once been a peaceful sitting room he stared at the game, the screen was colourful with characters bouncing up and down on it in a continuous loop, he didn't know what that meant. He was glad that at least the thing wasn't making much noise, a simple tune played in the background but it was nothing like the beeping, energetic tunes that played when Harry was using the small grey... thing.

Picking one up and looking at it Voldemort saw it really was nothing but a small, plastic rectangle with a few buttons on it. He pressed one. The game made noises that would almost startled him if he hadn't been accustomed to them making such sounds _all_ the time.

The picture on the box had changed, it was now playing a scene that was more detailed than most of the game itself, when the scene stopped it came up with a picture of one of the characters seemingly in a field. It looked like another character wanted their attention so Voldemort, an inquisitive expression on his face, found the button to make the character move, after only a _few_ tries he swears, and then found a way to talk to the man.

UP SIDE DOWN A B A B B A B A LEFT RIGHT

_How strange._

The man pleaded with the oddly dressed character to kill some bird-like creatures, _did Muggles know about Veela?_ , and Voldemort found he had no way to tell the man to stick it up his arse and deal with the avian creatures himself. He was forced to help the pitiful urchin.

His hate-filled glare towards the useless peasant was broken when he heard a giggling and snapped his neck around to look at Harry whom was standing in the doorway watching him with glee. Apparently the boy found his predicament with the scummy man to be funny, or perhaps that he was standing there looking at the bright box with the small device in his spidery hands.

He tossed the device aside, "Where were you?"

"Having fun are we?" the boy said with a cheeky grin instead of answering.

"Don't dodge my question child."

"Nagini wanted company outside." Harry explained simply as he walked into the room, picking up the discarded device he then started pushing buttons, the screen changing rapidly, "Were you enjoying the game?" He asked, not taking his eyes from the box.

"I was merely curious." Voldemort sniffed, "Those things did not exist when I was a child."

Harry looked up at him silently for a moment, game forgotten, and then asked innocently, "Do you want to play?"

A little too defensively, "Why would I want to play that annoying thing? I was merely curious."

Harry had gotten a second device from near the machine and was holding it up tauntingly, "Are you sure?" he asked, sporting a Cheshire smirk. "We can both play together."

Voldemort was about to refuse again before taking in the last part, he could play _with_ Harry? Perhaps it would do some good to learn more about the boy's latest obsession. "Fine. One game." He said, snatching the device Harry was holding out.

"Yes!" Harry cheered and hugged him, in return he merely put his arm around the small boy and patted him, he wasn't too good at the whole mushy, emotions thing, private confessions of having those feelings aside. "That thing is called a controller by the way." Harry stated, pointing at the small grey device.

The two sat back on the couch that had been placed in front of the television, Voldemort watched as Harry pressed buttons and made the screen change, trying to keep track of what was happening, he seemed to be choosing between options. Eventually a screen came up that was filled with oddly dressed characters, he sent an inquiring look Harry's way.

"We need to choose an avatar," Harry explained, Voldemort had no idea what an 'avatar' was but luckily the messy haired boy continued, "They are characters that will represent us."

"Which one is the strongest?" Voldemort demanded to know.

"Well... they are all the same, if you win or lose depends on how you play."

He huffed and chose a character, it was a snake woman. She _must_ be the strongest. Harry in turn seemed to choose a character with cat-like features, Voldemort wasn't sure if it was male or female but he didn't really care either. After they had chosen their 'avatars' the screen changed and now it had both of them in a field, though this one seemed different from the other one and lacked the stupid man, for which Voldemort was glad of. He did his best to keep up with the character Harry had chosen, fumbling a few times when he did not know what buttons to use but eventually he learnt which ones did what.

The two faced enemy after enemy, easily slashing then down with green spells and feline claws, and Voldemort was only a _little_ smug that his snake woman had green spells. She truly was the strongest of them, nothing would change his mind on that.

The room was filled with the beeping of the game, its background music and the harsh tapping of buttons, Voldemort's nails clacking against the controller every now and then and Harry being a little less than gentle with his own.

UP SIDE DOWN A B A B B A B A LEFT RIGHT L R L R and STOP and DASH and UP and TALK B B A B START

As time passed the two got further into the game, their enemies changing and getting stronger and Voldemort learnt there was a bit of a story behind the game, they were of course playing the heroes that had set out to bring peace back to the land. Voldemort scoffed audibly at that and Harry had only bothered to send a shit-eating grin back at him. Voldemort found that Harry's stash of snacks was useful indeed, he wanted to know more about this game and was secretly finding it to be slightly amusing, though he would never tell _anyone_ that, so having snacks nearby was handy he thought as he munched on a celery stick.

The night passed with the two tapping madly at their controllers, slicing down all manner of beasts and corrupt humanoids, until eventually they had finally managed to make it to the end level. The two ascended the castle, fighting just about every creature they had met previously before finally reaching the end boss, which turned out to be a bird-like creature like those that the pitiful man had wanted him to kill, it was wearing blue robes and cast powerful spells. The two shouted back and forth to each other as they worked together to bring down the sorcerer, eventually sending it plummeting with flightless wings from the top of the tower.

Harry cheered loudly as Voldemort merely smiled, both at Harry and having completed the game.

"That was fun right?" Harry stated, grinning.

"I suppose it was amusing, half so because of you my dear." He relished in the blush that spread across the younger males face as he pulled him in for a kiss.

After a minute Harry pulled away, "So... Wanna play something else?"

Voldemort sighed.

 

 

_The End._

**Author's Note:**

> Idea came to me when listening to the vocaloid 'Remote Control' by Rin and Len Kagamine.  
> Yes, Dumbledore is the bird boss at the end ;) Props if you got that before reading this note.


End file.
